


A Promise is a Promise

by 22AnnabethVolturi22



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki, King Thor, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Loki, Queen Loki, Smut, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22AnnabethVolturi22/pseuds/22AnnabethVolturi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has always been in love with his brother, and he promised himself one day he would make Loki his queen. Loki shuts down after the events of Midgard and Jotunheim, but Thor still loves him. As crowned prince of Asgard he is expected to marry a woman, either Lady Sif or the mortal Jane Foster but Thor always gets what he wants and what he wants is Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise is a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic requested by vampygurl402 on FF.Net , and I was glad to write this request. My first Thorki one shot fic, and I hope it’s a good one here.

Asgard, feasting halls:

The entire golden hall of Asgard was filled with warriors and maidens drinking and laughing about. It was a celebration of the crown prince Thor Odinson bringing the war criminal and former prince Loki Laufeyson back to Asgard for his crimes against Midgard. The tesseract and Loki were both retrieved, and while Loki had been disowned and thrown into the dungeons the tesseract was contained in the weapons vault with the other relics. 

“Thor my friend you look so…weary. Come now join us in drink!” Fandral slapped Thor’s armored back trying to break his friend from a sorrowful trance, but Thor was not in a celebratory mood. 

“I think I’ve had enough for this evening, forgive me my friends I must retire.” 

“Oh but Thor you haven’t even eaten much, at least finish it with us.” Volstagg held up a mutton leg and pushed Thor’s plate closer.

“I do not have an appetite at the moment, please excuse me.” Thor got up and left the hall, but just before he reached his own quarters he ended up at Loki’s old rooms. 

‘Loki…’

 

Flashback:

“Loki! Brother where are you?” little prince Thor was outside playing hide and seek with his baby brother, and while Thor was good at seeking, Loki was even better at hiding. 

“Heh..” Thor heard a faint giggling from behind some bushes, so he quietly snuck around the back and spotted Loki curled up, shaking from small laughter.

“Caught you!” Thor grabbed Loki around the waist and lifted him up. Loki laughed and Thor carried him over to a tree before putting him down. 

“You found me.” Loki’s face was red from laughing.

“Of course brother, I’ll always find you!” Thor and Loki were very close as boys, so close that they were nearly inseparable. They did everything together, played together, studied together, even trained together with the toy weapons Odin gave them.

“Really? Even if I’m far away?” 

“Of course, I’ll always be there for you Loki I love you! I’ll protect you forever.” for a child as young as Thor to say he loved his brother…was a little odd but it was the truth. 

“I love you too.” Loki yawned, the little games they’d played thus far had exhausted him. Thor knew their mother would come looking for them soon, and so he sat next to his brother and let him sleep against his shoulder. Loki was so adorable and innocent, to Thor he was everything. 

‘I love you Loki, and one day…I’m going to marry you.’ 

 

End flashback.

Thor had promised himself one day he would marry Loki, and he intended to keep that promise but as long as Odin was still king it wouldn’t work. He was due to be crowned soon, and when he was he would make the announcement. 

Thor had felt horrible after the incident with Jotunheim, when Loki fell from the Bifrost. Heimdall couldn’t see him, so they all assumed he was dead for sure. They mourned him, Odin had told Thor about Loki’s true parentage, and Thor had blamed his father for lying to him and all of Asgard. It made him grieve more, Loki wasn’t even his blood brother but if Loki had stayed he would’ve still loved him. His Jotun blood mattered nothing, but it would’ve been better if Odin had been honest from the beginning.

The battle on Midgard was worse, with Loki allying himself with the Chitauri and trying to conquer the planet Thor almost didn’t know if his brother was still in there. He was proved wrong when he saw the look in Loki’s eyes on the tower, before Loki stabbed him he saw pain and regret in those beautiful green eyes. After Thor brought him back Heimdall had pulled him aside and told him Loki had been tortured and abused by the monsters, so he’d been forced to go along and if he had truly wanted Midgard he would’ve done so…and instead he bought time. Heimdall had not seen the torture itself but he could hear the ‘Other’ talking to Loki and he saw Loki’s fear and memories. Thor tried to tell Odin, but Odin said Loki still had to pay and put him in the dungeons. 

He may have spared Loki’s life, but Thor knew while he could not see his brother Frigga would and she visited him at least every other day. She told him that Loki was mostly sad, even if he had his mask up. He was sad because he thought Thor and Odin didn’t want him any longer and he’d accepted his fate as a traitor to Asgard. Thor knew he wasn’t a traitor, he tried to stop it all but Odin wouldn’t listen. 

“Thor…” Thor broke from his thoughts when he heard his mother call him.

“Mother.” she walked up and hugged him.

“You are lost my son.” he accepted her hug, feeling as though he needed the comfort. Loki had always loved Frigga’s hugs even as a boy, but Thor hadn’t until now.

“Did you see him?” she nodded.

“He is the same, but Thor you know what must be done. Your coronation is in two days, you must have a spouse picked by then.”

“I know mother, and I have one ready.” Frigga eyed him.

“I know your feelings Thor, and I accept them. Your father…he might not like it at first, but he will adapt when you are king.” she kissed his head. 

“I wish to see him, I have to.” Frigga sighed.

“You may, but come with me.” she led him to a small chamber where she had been using her magic to cast illusions into Loki’s cell. It was the only way to visit him without angering Odin, and she could keep watch over him this way. Frigga waved her hands over the fire, and Thor could see Loki on his bed sleeping. He looked so pale and thin, but he was given good food thanks to the Frigga. He had tear streaks on his face, fresh too.

“Loki…” Thor’s heart wept at the sight of him. “Does he know of…?” 

“He knows you will be king, but not when.” 

“Then there is still time.” Loki looked so broken and fragile, Thor just wanted to touch him and assure his beloved brother everything would be alright.

“If you wish to keep the promise you made Thor, you had better do it soon.” Frigga had known about the promise Thor made to protect and love Loki, and she knew he would do it. 

“I will.” he knew what had to be done, and in two days he would make sure of it.

 

Two days later, Asgardian Throne room:

When the day of the coronation ceremony arrived, all of Asgard was celebrating. The golden hall was packed with the people, cheering for Thor as he stepped through the crowd walking diligently and tall unlike the last time. He wore his helmet and held Mjolnir at his side, and kneeled before the Allfather with his mother and loyal friends on both sides of the throne. Odin stood with Gugnir in hand, looking down at Thor ready to begin.

“Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard, my firstborn, upon this day you are to be crowned king, protector of the Nine Realms. You have proven your worth not only to the hammer Mjolnir, but also to the nine realms as you have protected them in these last few days. You have grown from a boy into a man, a man worthy to be king.”

‘Yes.’ Thor kept his stance. 

“Do you swear to preserve the peace?

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to guard the realms?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambitions to preserve the realm?”

“I swear.” Odin gave a faint smile.

“Then on this day, I Odin Allfather, proclaim you Thor…King of Asgard.” the cheers returned, and Thor put his helmet back on to meet his father at the throne. Odin passed to him Gugnir, and the spear lit up recognizing him as king. “I present to you all, your new king!” 

“THOR THOR THOR!!”

“Hail to the king!” the guards tapped their staffs on the floor, and Thor turned to his people with Gugnir in his hand.

“Thank you all, thank you for this grand day. This marks a new page in our history, that I Thor Odinson be crowned your king. For years I have protected these realms, our home, with the help of my own friends and many others loyal to Asgard. Our realm is the sacred ground that holds the nine realms together, our people flourish to the furthest end of the galaxies to assist those in need. I assure you all, that we will continue to do so now as we have for many millennia past!” 

“Hail King Thor!” cheers came from all around. Thor was letting the happiness continue, because he knew his next part of the speech was going to unnerve many. 

“As you all know, the tradition of crowning a king requires the new king to pick a wife. I have given this much thought for a long time…and I have chosen one.” he paused. “I have chosen…Loki Laufeyson.” the hall was silent in shock, and then broke out in an uproar.

“He’s a traitor!”

“He cannot be trusted he is a Jotun!”

“It cannot be done, he cannot birth children you must have heirs!” Thor expected this, his mother had warned him as well. He looked to Odin expecting anger and rage, but instead he was met with warm and understanding. 

“Go on.” he said and Thor looked back down to his people.

“I understand this is all a shock to you, but I cannot choose another to be my queen when it is Loki I love. I have a confession to make to all of you, and I ask that you lend me your ears to listen.” his friends didn’t entirely understand, but Sif seemed calm like Odin that was good. 

“Go on my king.” she bowed slightly.

“Loki Laufeyson is a Jotun by blood, and yes he did attempt to conquer Midgard and killed hundreds of people, but he did not do it of his own accord. I’m sure all of you are familiar with the tale of the ‘Collector’ and his henchman the ‘Other’.” all of Asgard remained silent. “After the events of the almost war we had with Jotunheim, Loki fell from the Bifrost and into the Chitauri realm. He was tortured as a prisoner, and they did what they had to make him comply.”

“He wasn’t tortured he agreed!” 

“SILENCE!!” Thor cried out and the one who spoke had been an old man upon Odin’s council, one Thor would retire soon. “We all know what monsters the Chitauri are, we know that they are a fearless race and they care not if they live or die…but Loki is not like them. He is a victim, not a villain. Yes he helped, but if he truly wished to conquer Midgard he would have done a far better job. If you do not believe me, that is your problem but I know Loki very well, more than any of you could.”

“But he tried to kill you.”

“He’s the son of Laufey, how can you trust him to be a queen when he tried to take the throne for himself?” 

“Because the fault lies with me on that.” Odin stepped forward, surprising Thor more. 

“Father…?”

“Let me say this son, they have to hear it.” the people had known the truth about Loki’s blood, but what more could Odin say? Didn’t he disown Loki publically? “People of Asgard, while I understand your contempt and anger at Loki for his crimes…your real blame should be on me. I kept the secret of Loki’s parentage for too long, I was the one who lied to both my sons and to you. Loki grew up feeling unloved and hurt, not because of his blood, but because I tried to raise him equal to Thor when he wasn’t. Loki is not Thor, he is himself, he is a talented sorcerer and a silver tongue, he would’ve made a great leader if I gave him the chance. Instead I doted on Thor, and I made Loki feel like he was nothing.”

“Sire…you adopted a Jotun child he was bound for trouble from birth!” the same old councilman that spoke before nearly shouted and Odin gave a nasty glare with his one eye. 

“Councilman Bjarke Bjornson, you will silence your horrid tongue!” Thor shouted. “Have you forgotten that my father Odin Borsson is half Jotun? Do you think he was trouble as well in his rule as king?” the old man paled.

“I…I…” he was speechless and Odin’s gaze unsettled him more.

“My mother Bestla was a pure Jotun, rescued by my father Bor in battle. She was a great queen as I’m sure some of you remember, and it mattered not where she came from. Loki is a Jotun as well, and he will give Thor heirs as Jotuns of all genders can conceive and give birth. Yes Loki has done terrible crimes, but so have I and so has Thor therefore we are all equally guilty. Therefore I give my son my blessings to marry Loki.” the people went silent, none daring to speak a word against the former Allfather.

“Odin…” Frigga stepped forward. “If you are taking responsibility now…why did you disown Loki?” 

“I would like to know as well.” Thor was a bit confused, if Odin still loved and cared about Loki why did he disown him and leave him in the dungeons to suffer?

“There is a small clause in our ancient laws, one that I should’ve corrected years ago. Loki was still a prince of Asgard and your brother so you wouldn’t have been able to legally wed. Any children you had would’ve been seen as bastards, and you would have to marry a woman to have legal heirs. I would not put you through that, so I disowned Loki long enough to give you time.” 

“So you…you knew of my feelings?” Odin nodded.

“When I told Loki I wanted to bring peace to our realms through him, I did not do it to hurt him. I admit I was against this at first years ago when I saw you giving him odd looks, but I knew if I tried to separate you more than I already had it would only make things worse.”

“You have our blessings Thor.” Frigga was happy. 

“That is all I need.” Thor turned back to the people, almost forgetting they were there for a brief moment. “You may all be well against this, but as your king it is in my right to choose whom I shall I marry. I will take Loki Laufeyson as my queen, and I will punish any who dare speak scandal against us! Is that understood?” all of the people bowed, and the halls began to empty for the grand feast about to be held.

“Thor…?” Volstagg walked up to him. “Congratulations my friend, you’ve finally done it.” he clapped him on the back. 

“Yes, you are now a worthy king of Asgard.” Sif laughed. 

“You are not upset Sif?” Fandral was still dumbfounded by all this.

“Sif and I are going to remain friends, it is fine Fandral.” Thor assured the man, but then frowned. “Mother, we must get Loki.” 

“I had already sent guards to collect and take him to the healing chambers this morning. You can see him now, your mother and I will attend to the people.” Thor nodded in thanks.

“Do you wish for any of us to accompany you?” Hogun spoke for the first time that day. 

“No my friends, please enjoy the feast I shall see to Loki myself.” Thor took Gugnir with him and left the throne room quickly. He would deal with political matters later, now he must see to Loki his beloved. 

“My king.” Lady Eir greeted him when he entered, and he saw Loki lying unconscious on the bed. He had a white cloth on his forehead, and he had been washed based on the smell of soap but he was so incredibly thin…had he not been eating?

“How is he?” 

“In stable shape compared to what he was before, he is slightly malnourished and dehydrated but we have given him medicines to help his digestion. His magic is weakened, but he is alive and he will recover soon. For now he must rest, and then we will see to meals.”

“How long has he been asleep?”

“Since he was brought in my liege.” that was early this morning, and it was already late afternoon. Loki had been asleep all that time? 

“Leave us.” Lady Eir and her healers left the room in silence. Thor walked to Loki’s side and touched the thin pale cheek with his finger. “Loki…forgive me for not being there.” he moved the cloth on Loki’s forehead and pressed a kiss to it. Loki stirred in his sleep, and green eyes opened slowly to meet blue.

“T…Thor?” Thor’s eyes brimmed with tears. 

“Yes Loki, I’m here.” he stroked Loki’s cheek and Loki looked ready to recoil from the touch. 

“You’re king now.” he saw Gugnir. 

“I am, and you have been freed. You are going to be pardoned for your crimes; you have suffered enough in those dungeons.” Loki wanted to sneer he could tell, but didn’t.

“Why would you free me after what I did? I am a Jotun, a monster; I am not worthy to be your brother.”

“You’re right.” Loki stared at him with wide eyes. “You’re not worthy to be my brother you are worthier to be my queen.” 

“What?”  
“You are going to be my queen Loki, I am going to marry you.” 

“Marry me, do not jest Thor.” Loki turned away.

“It is no jest Loki, I have declared in front of the people and father that you and I will be wed. Father and Mother have given their blessings to us.” Loki looked back to him.

“Odin disowned me.”

“Father disowned you because he wants us to wed, he confessed to the entire realm his own mistakes. There is a law that prevents siblings, even adopted ones, from marrying each other so he disowned you but not in hatred.”

“He left me down there.” 

“He had his reasons, and mother visited you as did I.” 

“I never saw you, now I know you must be lying to me.” Thor petted Loki’s head, stroking his long black locks.

“You know I am a horrible liar brother that was always your talent. Mother used her magic to show me your cell, I wanted so much to help you but I had to wait.”

“What about that mortal woman? You loved her, you loved Sif.” Thor shook his head.

“I never loved Sif more than a friend, and she doesn’t wish to be queen. Sif has her sights on another, one whom I’m sure we’ll meet when we’re wed.” Loki’s eyes darkened.  
“When we’re wed?! You just assume I would marry you after all that’s happened?!” Loki sat up abruptly in his bed, his eyes filling with tears. “You didn’t help me when I needed you, you just let everything fall into place and expect me to forgive you?”

“Loki…”

“You just take me back after all I’ve done?! I tried to kill you, I killed innocents, I almost destroyed an entire realm and those mortal friends of yours? On top of that you look at me as if I’m a saint from Valhalla! I AM A MONSTER! I AM HATED BY ALL AND I KNOW EVERYONE WANTS ME DEAD!!” 

“Loki stop!” Thor pulled his beloved into his arms, holding him tightly as Loki sobbed into his armor. “It’s alright, it’s alright let it out.” years of anger, sadness, hurt, pain, and torment were wetting his cape but Thor didn’t care. Loki needed this, he needed it to be reminded of his love.

“I’m…I’m not worthy to be anything. Not Odinson, Laufeyson, Friggason, your brother, no friends, no one’s love…I’m better off dead.” he sobbed again.

“No Loki, no that’s not true.” Thor pulled away and looked into Loki’s eyes. “I love you more than anything, I’ve loved you more than a brother for years.”

“What do you mean?” Loki wiped his eyes.  
“I have loved you ever since we were children, I know we drifted apart but I always kept you close because I wanted you there. I…I know I was a horrible brother for what I did to you, making you feel like a monster when you found out the truth. All the things I said, what the people said, they don’t apply to you.”

“I was abandoned by the Jotuns, why should I feel good enough for Asgard?” Loki bowed his head but Thor made him look up with a finger under his chin.

“You are good enough for me, and for mother and father. That’s all that should matter, the people will adjust.” he could see in his eyes Loki wanted to be loved, he deserved to be. “You have been punished enough, I know the attack on Midgard wasn’t yours to start.”

“You…how?”

“Heimdall saw your memories; he heard the monster talking to you, threatening you and me. Father only imprisoned you just to keep you close, but you don’t have to go back there anymore.”

“I…I can’t just marry you…”

“We do not have to rush; we can take things slow to rebuild our relationship. It will be known you are my betrothed, no one will dare harm you.”

“But…that mortal woman?” Thor sighed.

“Jane was a beautiful, intelligent woman but she is not you. I saw her before we returned, I told her we were not meant to be and while I assumed she would be heartbroken she wasn’t. She said she knew I loved another, and that it wasn’t her. Woman’s intuition she called it, and she had other goals to focus on before even thinking of settling down. Heimdall has watched over her, and she is well and moved on.” Loki had disbelief in his eyes. 

“I…” he was at a loss for words; Thor rendered his own silver-tongue speechless.

“Look.” Thor placed a hand on Loki’s face, forcing his eyes to meet his own. “You need to heal, you must rest but I will not leave you again. Tomorrow if you are well I will present you as my betrothed, and after that we will spend every day together even if I have my royal duties. Mother will want to see you as will father, but you don’t have to forgive father right away he will understand.” 

“A-Alright…” Loki allowed Thor to hug him again, and kiss his neck. 

“I love you Loki, so much.” Loki sunk into the hug and returned it. 

“I love you too.” things were not going to be easy the first few months, with Thor now king he would have to spend a great deal of time preparing his own council and protecting the realm. He promised to protect Loki and love him, and he was going to make time every day to see his beloved.

Loki would have to show the people he would not harm Thor, but at the same time he would have to allow his heart to open again. He did love Thor, he always had the same as Thor loved him, but he didn’t believe they could be together. Then the near war with Jotunheim happened, the torture of the Chitauri, and the attack on Midgard but Thor still wanted him. Thor loved him, Frigga loved him, Loki began to cry again at the thought of being happy again. A chance for happiness, something he thought he could never have again. Now they had a chance, and Loki was willing to give it one last shot before he would lock his heart away again.

Seven months later:

“I Thor Odinson take you Loki Laufeyson to be my lawfully wedded wife and queen, now and forever until death do we part.” Thor and Loki’s wedding was now underway after seven long months since Loki had been freed. It was all the talk in Asgard, everyone excited to see the king finally marrying even if it was Loki. 

“I Loki Laufeyson take you Thor Odinson as my lawfully wedded husband and king, now and forever…until deaths do we part.” Thor had never seen Loki so happy, after the first three months of assuring Loki and showing Loki he loved him he had finally gotten back the Loki he knew all too well.  
Loki had become open around everyone; he had his old self back after so much pain but at least this time he spoke his piece instead of keeping silent. Part of him still reeled back from the memories of all that happened to him, but Thor knew it would be a long while before Loki fully healed. Loki agreed to marry him, but Thor told him they would only marry when Loki was ready…and today he was.

“Please take each other’s hands.” the priest spoke and the king and soon-to-be queen did. Odin and the Warriors Three stood for Thor, while Frigga and Sif stood for Loki. Sif had been the first to welcome Loki back a few days once he recovered, and apologized for being harsh on him in their youth. True he had ruined her hair, but she got over it and they were adults now plus he was to be queen she’d have to obey him if Thor proclaimed it.

‘This is it.’ the magic swirled around their hands, forever binding their souls together as husband and wife, or husband and husband but still.

“I now pronounce you king and queen, husband and wife…King Thor and Queen Loki of Asgard.” the crowd cheered loudly as Thor and Loki shared a kiss. Thor took his queen’s hand and led Loki down from the altar straight to the head table where they would sit during the wedding feast. Odin and Frigga sat on Loki’s left, and all Thor’s friends were on Thor’s right. 

“We are finally together my love.” Thor took Loki’s hand in his and kissed it.

“Yes, at last.” Loki blushed, he had come so far since his imprisonment. Thor had been with him every day, and while he would sometimes call the witless oaf ‘smothering’, he still loved the thunder god to no end. It hadn’t been easy readjusting himself in this realm, but as Thor’s betrothed and now queen Loki had more than enough protection even if his magic was stronger than before.

“Congratulations to you both.” Volstagg toasted to their new union, followed by many others. The people ‘slowly’ began to realize the bond between Loki and Thor was unbreakable, strong; and they realized that this union would be a powerful, passionate one so long as Loki stood by Thor’s side through everything. Thor had retired most of Odin’s old council, seeing as many of them disagreed with the marriage minus two whom Thor had liked growing up and saw needs for change. 

The laws forbidding siblings, even adopted ones, had been reshaped to being eligible for marriage only if the two were truly in love. It was known in Vanaheim and Alfheim that siblings could marry, but it wasn’t exactly going around everywhere. On Midgard it was forbidden, including in other realms, but now it was legal in Asgard. Thor now had his own council with the two elders, and they were men that he could trust.

“Yes congratulations.” Hogun toasted too before leaning over to kiss Sif’s cheek. The two were a couple now, Hogun was courting Sif and there would likely be marriage soon. In times of peace so many people fell in love and wed, but for now it was all about Thor and Loki.

The feast went by rather fast, and after the two newlyweds had their fill Thor led Loki out of the hall and carried him straight to their new quarters. He deposited Loki on the bed, and got a grunt in return.

“Thor you oaf…my clothing will wrinkle.” Loki smoothed out the long white robe he wore, and carefully adjusted his jewelry. Thor just laughed

“You won’t need it soon dearest.” he leaned down to kiss Loki’s sweet lips. “I want you to remove everything, slowly so I can savor everything.” Loki gave him a seductive smirk. 

“Only if you do the same.” the two began to strip in front of each other, and Thor was trying his hardest not to jump Loki just before the robe he wore was off. Loki removed his jewelry first, and then his clothes next. The only thing remaining was the undergarments, and Thor moved to stop him.

“Leave that, and lay back on the pillows.” Loki did as instructed, laying flat on his back almost completely naked in front of his husband. They had been waiting for this day for weeks, Thor had vowed to keep their wedding night special even if it was difficult. 

“Here.” Thor pulled out a silk red blindfold, covering Loki’s eyes with it. “Just relax Loki, I’ll take good care of you.” 

“Thor…” Loki about whimpered. Thor splayed Loki’s arms and legs, making him look so vulnerable.

“Oh my love, you are so beautiful.” Thor started off by kissing Loki’s lips again, and the moving slowly to his ear to nibble on the soft lobe. Loki mouth opened in a gasp as he blew into his ear, his hot breath was making him shiver in pleasure. Thor’s mouth moved down to his chest, and as his hands stroked Loki’s arms his teeth took a nipple and lavished it. 

“Oh! T-Thor…” Loki moaned and Thor moved to the other nipple. “Mmm.”

“You taste so good.” he started kissing back down Loki’s stomach, licking and dipping his tongue into his navel getting an excited moan in return. 

“Thor…Thor please…” his breathing was getting heavy, and Thor saw through the undergarments Loki’s growing wetness. 

“So excited are you?” Thor ran the tip of his finger under the top part of the material, teasing Loki. Loki’s whimpers were exciting him, but he wanted this to be special for them both. Thor began to mouth the point of Loki’s clit through the material, and Loki nearly screamed in anticipation. “Shhh.” 

“Ooh please…Thor please…ahh.” 

“I want to taste you more.” Thor removed Loki’s garments quickly and started licking at his clit heavily like a sweet treat. Loki’s Jotun anatomy gave him female and male parts, but he could control which one was present when they had sex. He’d been working on that for weeks, if he became pregnant from this event he would end up growing breasts, but he’d only had sex as a man and as a woman was new for him.

“Aaahh…aah…oooohh Thor I’m…I’m going to…”

“Not yet love…” Thor ceased his movements to start fingering Loki’s entrance. He pushed one in and Loki yelped. “So wet and tight…and that’s just one finger.”

“Ungh!” Loki squealed as the finger went deeper, and again when another was added. “Thor please, I have to…AAH!” Thor went back to ravishing Loki’s clit and Loki was extremely close. 

“Come Loki, come in my mouth.” one last little bit of tongue and Loki came hard. He screamed as his essence went into Thor’s mouth, and Thor looked up with a predatory look in his eyes. “You are so sweet, I must have you.” he moved to take off the blindfold, and Loki’s eyes were dazed over with lust.

“Take me, take me Thor please.” Loki was a begging mess, ready for Thor’s huge cock to go inside his entrance. Thor aligned himself carefully, and pushed in slowly so as not to hurt his queen.

“Oh…Norns you are tight.” he pushed in carefully until he was fully sheathed inside. He paused a minute to let Loki adjust to him, and began to thrust when Loki nodded.

“Oh…ah, ahh Thor…”

“Take it Loki, take it all…” he pushed in and out, Thor’s own pleasure was overtaking him and he quickened his pace. 

“Fill me Thor…give me your seed…” Loki’s legs wrapped around Thor’s pace and his own orgasm was coming. 

“I love you…I love you…” Thor went faster and right as he gave one final thrust he spilled inside Loki. Loki screamed as he came with Thor, and they both collapsed in a large sweaty heap. Thor gently pulled out and kissed Loki again, moving his sweaty hair from his face. 

“Thor…” Loki looked so beautiful like that, but he was purely exhausted. 

“Rest now my love, we will continue more in the morning.” Thor pulled Loki into his arms and Loki fell asleep within minutes. Thor laid awake for a little while longer, reveling in the fact that he and Loki were finally together as king and queen. 

He knew that this might have been a stretch for them, but Loki had needed Thor more than if not as much as Thor needed him. Thor had almost lost him twice, and he wasn’t about to let Loki go again. Thor fell asleep with Loki in his arms, and the two were finally content.

 

Eight months later:

“AAAAHHH!” 

“Keep going my queen, you’re almost there.” Lady Eir spoke from between Loki’s open bare legs. 

“AAAHH WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!!” Loki screamed, painful contractions wracked his body as he was about to give birth to his and Thor’s child, their heir to the throne. He had become pregnant on their wedding night, and the news was blessed in Asgard. They all expected him to birth a boy first, but Thor said he didn’t care as long as Loki and the child were both healthy.

“It’s only labor my son, it will be done soon.” Frigga was there with Loki; only women were allowed in the birthing chamber. Loki had been in labor since early morning, and it was now after lunch. He hadn’t eaten a thing all day, frankly he didn’t care he just wanted his child. 

“Mother…AAAHH!” Frigga held Loki close as he pushed again, and this time he made sure it was a good one.

“That’s it!” Lady Eir smiled from her position, and a loud cry echoed through the room. Loki started crying as he heard his child, his baby was here, and Frigga just held him while the other healers cleaned him and the baby.

“What…what is it?” Loki tried to see, but he was so tired. Lady Eir approached him with the child wrapped in a green and gold blanket, placing it in Loki’s arms.

“You have given birth to a healthy son my queen.” The baby had Loki’s green eyes, but he had Thor’s golden hair and face. He was beautiful, and perfect. 

“My husband…” speak of the devil Thor came bustling in the room when the other healers called him. He and Odin both came in, and Thor’s eyes dazzled at the baby boy. 

“You have a son Thor.” Frigga smiled and kissed Loki and the baby’s heads. “Perfectly healthy.” 

“Are you alright Loki?” 

“I’m fine, but there is a reason they call it labor.” Loki sighed, looking to his baby son again. “It’s worth it.” 

“Spoken like a true mother.” Odin smiled warmly. “Now, what shall this future warrior’s name be?” Loki and Thor had gone over names in the last several weeks, and they had decided on a name for a son, and a name for a daughter if they had one in the future.

“His name is Lucian, one day he will make a great king.” Loki answered them. 

“Let’s just hope he takes after you.” Thor laughed, remembering how he was in his youth. 

“Oh no, he will be your son if he ever gets into trouble.” Loki smiled. 

“Alright you two, Loki has to rest and little Lucian must as well. Odin, we had best leave them be.” Odin smiled proudly at his sons, but left with his wife to give them privacy. Thor took Lucian as Loki began to nod off, and covered his queen with the blankets. 

“You are a very lucky boy my son, for you are the son of Thor God of Thunder, and Loki God of Mischief. Your life will never have a dull moment with us around.” he held the tiny boy in his arms, and looked back at his sleeping Loki. Thor smiled as he began to contemplate all that happened from before and now.

Several centuries ago Thor made a promise, and several centuries later he kept that promise.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, this request I thought I wouldn’t get done until a month passed but it only took two days. Sometimes I’m just lucky that way.
> 
> Comments would be much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
